Arrival part 1
by Estel A Duath
Summary: Amenhotep crosses the western gate... The beta'd version is now up.
1. Calvary's guardian title's kind of weird

Disclaimer: Mummies alive belongs to DIC incorporated Chay'a,Keahi,Umi'ako,Kyleri, and all other shifters belong to me. Jesus (my lord/savior/only my BEST guy friend) belongs to His father of course And now fellow MA fan credits go to... Wind Goddess Mia (Lyris) Naomi C (Sohkarra) Mennehotep /Thutmoses(Trynia Merin) whose 4giveness I, Dark Borg drone beg if I did spell Menne's full name wrong. And Lacey Wallace (Corryn/Fasir) Calvary 97 & sibs 

Ba'thleth a Klingon made weapon (startrek) g.o.d (guardian on duty)

shifter POV file J under these ( x Amenhotep's POV (Presley's POV

Arrival by Dark Borg drone

7:15 a.m.

''Presley wake up hon,'' Amanda Carnovan calls to her son. Presley calls down: ''Coming Mom." So who drew ''go to school with Rapses" duty this morning?

I see the young prince come down all half awake, well what would anyone expect it's 7:15 on a Monday morning. I tap on the window. Presley sees me and after about 5 or so seconds the door opens. He says ''Come you crazy carpenter get your tut in here!''

I say ''Yeah I'm coming.''

Amanda, Presley's mom comes up just then saying teasingly to her son '' Is your friend going with you today. He looks a little old to be in your grade mister.''

After a few minutes we head out the door to a lazer tag field trip.

X.. I see an older man standing outside one house he wears the simple necklace of a guardian so I know that..Is that just then a young boy about Rapses's age comes out of the house. Seeing the amulet I know, the boy is my reborn son. The young boy and older man run down the block. I heard something about a school, so I follow.

After a few minutes of fast running Jesus and I get to school. Noticing that he keeps on looking back as we come in, I ask: ''What's wrong you already know Scarab and Chontra are coming on this trip and the sleepover tonight. So why the heck are you being so jumpy?''

Usually Jesus will shoot me a sheepish look but not today. He doesn't look happy, or sheepish for that matter. He has that look in his eyes that I've noticed all of the other shifters get when they start to slip into 'protect the prince' mode. He crouches saying: ''Presley I noticed someone in a cloak following us this morning, that's why I'm so as you put it jumpy.''

Presley cracks a grin saying: '' you know we could and probably will lose whoever it was in the crowd when the warning bell rings."

''You wanna try that?" I say.

''Yeah let's try to anyway, either that or whoever it is has just picked a fight with a guardian.'' That comment earns me another impish grin from my little friend. The warning bell rings and here we go.

X.. So this newcomer thinks he can elude me that easily hmm? Time to show him that noone messes with me at all where my child is concerned. Following them to the room of learning, I grab the new guardian's arm. He gives my son a gentle nudge saying ''I'll be right there.''

I say "Your name and birthplace guardian?''

He is silent.

I ask again saying: "answer me guardian, or do I need to show you your place?''

I smile at that last comment, but when he asked the question the first time around I missed it. I was thinking of doing my job duh I reply: "I'm sorry I missed the question the first time." Adding: "Jesus, Bethlehem.'' I tense now that I've made pharoah angry I expect a fight and sure enough I get one. He sounds a battle cry I've heard from Ja-kal.

I call out: "BY THE POWER OF THE SHIFTER!" Kougra! We face off falcon and kougra in silence. I pull my bat'tlh and go on the attack.

X.. His weapon is different but this is my child he stands between me and my reborn son. We fight for a few minutes and then the door opens and a teacher comes out.

I watch Mr. Williams try to break it up, and catch on that Jesus didn't pick the fight because he's the one looking awfully sheepish about it. Tiny nudges me in the back saying: ''hey Presley are you and that new guardian coming tonight still.'' I see the kougra headdress nod.

X.. I see the one person I hate more than any other walking down the hall. I attack before Scarab has a chance to armor. The next thing I know that Jesus, new guardian though he is has the nerve to knock me aside saying gently: '' It's okay they're coming too.''

After a few minutes Mr. Williams reminds the whole class about the sub. I crack a grin and go perch in the window. Pharaoh is still glaring at me, but I just ignore him. Hey even a guardian has those ''had it up to here'' moments.

The sub (a Miss Johnson) says: ''Now children according to the lesson plan your teacher left today's subject is the pharaoh Amenhotep.''

I'm right behind where he's sitting so I figure I'm not even going there. I mean there's something really funny I could say but I don't want to give the poor woman a heart attack by armoring up again so I won't.

X.. I turn around and that guardian seems to be silently laughing at something. He winks at me and looking to see that the teaching woman's attention is on her lesson whispers :

"Well I could've told her that even you have your immature moments but I didn't."

I give him a look of approval and realize he is a good guardian.

I finish the pop quiz on the Pharaoh Amenhotep and for a joke pass it back to my guardian on duty. We swap a look and just softly crack up.

He asks: ''can I show your "dad" or did you want to?''

I grin saying: ''why don't you do the honors?''


	2. Bethany goes for a walk

Arrival Ch2 Okay I said it last chapter and I'll say it again for any newcomers to the Mummies Alive Fandom MA doesn't (( sob sob belong 2 me. Last chapter for Pharaoh's 1st impressions (4 now) So come on fellow writers PLEASE R&R I do the same 4 a lot of you guys so can I get some feedback? I'm pulling Mary (who I call Bethany after her hometown from the movie "Jesus") finally that girl gets her boy Your feedback's gonna help out a rookie o:) thanks u review & I'll write. 

Jesus's POV Some of Presley's answers were pretty darn funny. Especially the one answer on the question "Why, after the death of Rapses and his guardians, did the pharaoh Amenhotep entomb Scarab alive?'' Presley's answer was "Amenhotep was having a really bad day, because he'd just gotten beaten up by a whole bunch of nubian soldiers. So he took it out on his son's killer." I think oh boy, before pharaoh sees this I'm passing it to Scarab I think he'd just love this .

I give Scarab a nudge because I can tell that he's done the quiz too. Passing him Presley's answer I get a good look at his answer to the same question and I quote "Amenhotep, who is a pretty good man if you don't get on his bad side entombed me alive for 50 lifetimes because, I mouthed him off about it when we were inside the tomb." Scarab laughs saying "Jesus you know if you show Rapses' answer to pharaoh he's just going to try and kick your tut again right?'' I grin saying ''don't really care this will be worth it."

Amenhotep's POV I'm handed a piece of paper, and noticing Jesus's impish look as he hands it to me I say softly: "Oh I have my moments hmm?'' He whispers: "it's your reborn son's answer to one of the questions of the pop quiz thought you'd get a kick out of it." I open it and have to chuckle. Rapses still has his silly sense of humor even after all this time. I'm handed another piece of paper as Scarab walks by where I'm sitting to use the.. I think they call it the bathroom in this time. It had Scarab's answer to the same question on it and the words "hope I don't embarrass u too badly. I'm not meaning to :) I smile and give the woman sitting next to Scarab a kick under the table.

Chontra's POV Ouch!! Someone thought it would be amusing to kick me under the table huh? I kick back and pass whoever it was a note saying "what the hell was that for?" I get one back saying "I'm sorry I was only joking, are you hurt?'' I turn in my seat and my brown eyes widen. Oh my Ra I just kicked pharaoh under the table Rath would go ballistic if he knew.  
He looks at me and says softly: 'it's all right I kicked you first so let's see Rath complain about that.'' I write back: Hi, umm at lunch watch out for the mystery meat. Turning I pass him the note and he's actually shaking he's laughing on the inside so bad.

A few days later... Bethany's POV The sounds of battle ring in my ears, I am searching for Jesus. I love him, and you know the carpenter in question probably won't admit if he even has feelings for me at all in front of these other friends he has found. But if I read the look he gave me, that day when he had to leave our home that sort of "I wish I didn't have to leave because I love you so much" look in his gentle amber eyes; if I read that correctly he feels the same way towards me as I feel for him. I go to stand and am hit with I'm not certain what and I fall hard to the ground. After a moment or so I make it back to my feet.

Ja-kal's POV I aim and fire an arrow at the figure who looks to me like they're approaching my prince's hiding place. The next thing I know I'm on the ground trading blows with another guardian. Jesus's POV I see a familiar figure it's Bethany, I guess she's looking for me. Ja-kal sees her, but I guess he doesn't know that she wouldn't hurt Presley. What, he's raising his bow, and aiming at her. Seconds later he fires and I see her fall. The next thing that Ja-kal knows, I'm putting him down hard on his tut. I mean, come on if I aimed and fired no less at this Tia he sometimes won't shut up about he'd put me on my tut and I'd have it coming can I do no less for the girl I love?''

What has gotten into him? I was defending the prince when I fired. Suddenly it hits me I just fired on an innocent person I slam him against the tree and wedge my weight against him.

Ja-kal flips me over him, and I make friends with the bark of a pine tree fast. I struggle for a second, and then slip my dagger out of its sheath. I don't want to hurt him, just give him a little poke to get him off of me. I feel a poke and, say gently: "I know you're angry at me right now, who was it?" He replies: ''She's a friend, she would not have hurt him.

Bethany probably wanted to know if Presley was alright.'' I notice he's blushing and not in an angry way anymore. I back off and start teasing him: ''Oh you're in love with her hmm?'' Okay I couldn't resist, besides judging by his reaction what am I supposed to think?''

Bethany:  
I move slowly towards the fighters, who look as if they've stopped their dispute. One of them turns to me and I see he has blue eyes. He says: "It was my arrow that did this, you will sleep for a while and be fine." Whoever provoked these fighters, is coming towards me. I scream, and the other fighter spins and unleashes a vicious kick towards my would-be attacker. As he attacks the other figure I see this fighter has amber eyes.

Scarab:  
I approach the new comer, and realize not only is it a young woman but also that she's unarmored. What is she thinking?? Jesus lunges out at me and having over heard Ja-kal teasing him, I figure ' he'll come after me but why not?' I grab her from behind, besides I've lost interest in the fighting part, and now I'm feeling a little bit playful, almost mischievous. I pick her up and fly off, thinking -he'll come in a second- I feel someone grab me, and I struggle to see. I manage to look up and, see that most of his face is covered but he is smiling, so I think this may be a prank he's playing.

Boy when Presley says that ''a guardian's fury is tough to beat'' he's right. I have a pissed off shifter on my tail right now. I turn saying teasingly: "Come on I'm joking I wouldn't hurt her you know that." Besides I'd get my tut kicked if I dared.

I know Scarab wouldn't hurt her, and I tell him so. I tell him: '' After Ja- kal, shooting her with an arrow I'm just way more protective okay?'' He nods and flew over so I can take her from his arms; adding teasingly: ''Are you?''

I feel sleepy now, it must be whatever was on the arrow that's doing this. But I also feel safe, safe enough to ask him: ''I'm looking for a friend, his name is Jesus have you seen him?'' Ja-kal comes flying towards us and says gently: "Is she asleep?'' I say: ''nearly'' and he adds ''we're flying home tonight the girls are pretty annoyed at us for turning on each other.'' After about 10 or so seconds, Bethany falls into a peaceful sleep in my arms.

½ hour later We arrive back at the sphinx, and Sohkarra and Lyris have some pretty harsh words for both of us. We stand shoulder to shoulder, equally ashamed of what we nearly did to each other. But we each said our apologies to each other on the way home.

Sohkarra's POV Oh when I saw what a certain hunter/carpenter pair were getting ready to do to each other, I could have just used my whip, my mind or even a verbal command to break up their dispute. But I knew there was good reason, so I just read them both the riot act, the second they came through the door. They got the point, and Jesus walked to the couch with the still form of the young woman who'd ran out onto the battle field today. She started to wake up, for just a minute.


	3. Jesus loves Bethany

You know the drill MA not mine but for those who don't.. Disclaimer: Mummies alive belongs to DIC incorporated Chay'a, Keahi, Umi'ako, Kyleri, and all other shifters belong to me. Jesus (my lord/savior/only my BEST guy friend) belongs to His father of course. And a very special Hannon Le to... my kind beta reader Kharina smiles 

And now fellow MA fan credits go to... Wind Goddess Mia (Lyris) Naomi C (Sohkarra) Mennehotep /Thutmoses(Trynia Merin) whose 4giveness I, Dark Borg drone beg if I did spell Menne's full name wrong. And Lacey Wallace (Corryn/Fasir) Calvary 97 & sibs belongto ---thoughts---

I started for just a moment to wake up, and heard a soft familiar voice say "Princess – I mean Sohkarra, I'll stay with her; if Bethany can wake to someone familiar beside her she'll be okay. Sohkarra nods in agreement saying gently "Good idea Jesus, take her up to your alcove.''

We exchange goodnights and I carry Bethany to my alcove. In the upstairs of the sphinx, there's the garage and the boat room. There's also guardian quarters and my alcove. Lyris and I are right next door to each other, so we usually see each other pretty frequently especially at bedtime.

She says; "I hope you aren't too mad at me for some of the things that I said to you and Ja-kal earlier."

I smile back saying; "It's okay Lyris we both had it coming."

She teases me in reply saying; "Well Jesus, if you're as not mad at me as you just said; then why are you still armored up?''

I reply; "The last time she saw me, was on the battle field and I was in full armor, I'll armor down in front of her so she'll know it's me.''

I add; "Hey Lyris, she asked if I'd seen me by name while I was airborne with her in my arms.''

She smiled saying; "good night you two.''

I sat up, and noticed I wasn't wearing my robe anymore but was in a blue sleep shirt. The warrior who had been so protective was gone, Jesus clad in similar sleepwear for the most part was sitting next to me.

I whispered; "Where did he go?''

He smiled saying gently; ''Oh you mean that armored fighter, the silver one?''

At her nod, I armored down my eyrie headdress, saying "It was me.''

I felt her pull me to the floor, saying; "I thought the one in beetle armor was playing a joke of sort at first.''

I rolled my eyes saying gently; '' Scarab has a really weird sense of humor sometimes. That and he was just getting me back for slipping a big handful of gravel down the back of the shell of his armor yesterday.''

I give him a look, saying "You put some rocks down his back yesterday?'' At the amused look in his eyes and his nod; I reach over and give him a punch in the arm. Not a hard one though, I'm just playing and think Boy, do I ever want to just pull him close and kiss him till he can't breathe.

Yeah right, like that kind of a kiss is even possible with him. I smile and snuggle against his chest. I can still feel his heartbeat pounding, I figure it will slow down during the night while we're sleeping.

I cuddle her close, still awake for a little while, well while my heartbeat starts to catch on that it's time to sleep now. So I watch her sleep, and realize that The feelings I had for her 3 long years ago are definitely still here. I lean over and give her a gentle kiss.

Mm-mm I feel something on my neck. He kissed me!! About time, but there's no way I'm letting him pull away from me unscathed.

I say softly; ''You, sweetheart are mine.''

Yeah, just before I pull him against me and kiss him with everything that I've got in me. I could tell that he was trying so hard not to laugh but I could tell something was amusing him.

I whispered; ''sweetheart what in your father's name are you giggling about?''

He catches his breath and replies; ''just something really immature, Nefertina did to Rath last night. See she put hot pepper powder in his wrappings which he must have deserved to her anyway, and if she hadn't started laughing her tut off she would've been just fine.''

I was still laughing, about Neff's prank on Rath when she started pinning me in the nest of blankets we were snuggled in. I knew what she had in mind: pay-back

Author's Note: I don't usually write one, but I do hope you have enjoyed reading Arrival part 1 so far. I have had a blast writing the 1st 3 chapters; so how much more do you guys want. Chapter 4 is in the works.


End file.
